It has been proposed to use remote news gathering television units which are linked to a studio by a communication system which uses one or more artificial satellites. Such a communication system could use digital video and audio signals. In particular, the video signals, in the course of being sent by means of the system, could advantageously undergo MPEG-2 compression and decompression which would introduce delay times vis-a-vis the corresponding audio signal, resulting in a possible verbal communication problems, particularly when combined with video and audio signals generated at a studio.